Future Life
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: This is a different ending to the Final Act. Instead of Kagome, InuYasha makes it through the well. Can InuYasha really live in Kagome's time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone tn65loverinuy620jd here with a totally new idea. My sister will help me by proofreading and posting this story. But other than that this story is all mine. So please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The walk home from school seemed harder today for Kagome Higurashi. You see this day was not only Kagome's graduation day, and the start of life after basic school. It also meant getting a job and getting ready to start college. This was also the very day three years ago the bone eaters well stopped working.

The well which is located at the family shrine once served as a passage way to the feudal era. That's where Kagome met InuYasha. True at first they hardly ever got along, but soon their love for each other blossomed. After a year of traveling, fighting demons, and searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel. They grew to truly love each other. But after the final battle and the Kagome wish for the jewel to disappear forever. The well reappeared with Kagome and InuYasha side by side. Unfortunately before Kagome could return to InuYasha after hugging her mom. The well stole him away from her.

It took Kagome a month to finally get herself back into school and studying but she did it. She finally graduated! She never lost hope that someday she would see her beloved InuYasha either. But it's hard not to lose some of your hope after three years.

After a week after graduation Kagome managed to find a part-time job. After receiving the news that she was hired, she decided to visit the well one last time. After all the job she took was not near the shrine, it was near her college in the far north. She still planned on visiting her family from time to time, but not till next year when she would have enough money saved up.

Slowly making her way to the well, she stopped at the Sacred tree. 'This is where we first met InuYasha.' Kagome thought as she looked at the tree.

Leaving the tree she continue her walk to the well as tears threatened to fall. Sliding the well house doors open. She enter and slowly made her way down the stairs. 'And here is where I lost you InuYasha.' She thought while placing her hands on the well. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

Her tears fell to the bottom of the well as she cried for her the love she lost three years ago. And as her tears seeped into the ground at the bottom of the well, a small glow could be seen. However Kagome failed to notice this. But it didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha.

As Miroku and Sango did there laundry. Their children played with the hanyou's dog ears. When the smell of Kagome's tears hit his nose he was off. As he came closer to the well, he noticed the glowing pink light. Praying that karma would allow him through the well. He jumped!

After a horrible three years of trying to get through the well to his Kagome, he finally made it. Standing at the bottom of the well he looked up to see his beautiful Kagome in tears. He knew she didn't see him yet, and the smell of her salty tears were to much for him. Jumping out of the well he landed quietly behind her.

Still unaware that he was there, he quietly spoke her name. "Kagome."

Time stopped for Kagome, did she really hear him call her name?

Seeing her standing there like she was frozen in time. He decided to pull her in for a hug. When Kagome felt strong arms encircle her, she closed her eyes and started thinking. 'By karma if this is a dream please don't wake me up.'

InuYasha pulled her back against his strong chest, and she gave a heavy sigh.

"Please tell me you're really here InuYasha, please I'll die if you're not really here!"

Before speaking he kissed the top of her head. "I'm really here Kagome...you don't need to cry anymore."

Slowly turning her around to face him, he could see her eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes Kagome it's not a dream."

Slowly opening one eye first she could make out his red haori. Starting to believe this was real, she opened both eyes looking straight into his golden eyes. Bring her hand up to cup his cheek with her shaking hand, she gave him a smile.

"Oh InuYasha, how I've miss you."

"I know Kagome...I know." He said while placing his hand over hers.

He pulled her hand away only to bring it to his lips, kiss the the palm of her hand. After kissing her hand he lowered it. And leaned down and captured her lips with his.

As they kissed Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. When the time came for air they only stopped for a minute, before continuing where they left off. As their tongues battled, their hands explored each other.

It was Kagome that finally managed to break away from the kiss.

"Inu...Yasha...we have to...stop." Kagome said out of breath. "If we...keep going like...this we'll be doing something... I don't think we're quite ready...for."

Shyly looking away InuYasha felt terrible, never has he lost control like that.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Kagome. I...I don't know what came over me?"

"The same thing that came over me InuYasha. It's what lovers do, and after not seeing your lover for three years. People some times get carried away. But we need to be patient InuYasha. We'll get to that point, just not so fast, okay. Besides I can think of a better place then here in the well house for our first time."

With a nod of understanding, and a smile on his face. They made their way out of the well house hand in hand.

As they walked to the main house, InuYasha couldn't help but look at Kagome, his Kagome. He waited so long just to have her close like this again. Halfway to the house he stopped her.

"Kagome...I don't...think I'm going to be able to go back."

Turning to face him better she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry InuYasha! I'm sure we can survive in this time just fine."

"Its not you Kagome, its me."

Putting her arms around him she gave him a strong embrace.

"I know InuYasha, but I also know you don't ever give up. No matter how hard something is."

"Thank you Kagome! I needed to hear that."

Their embrace ended when Kagome's mom called her.

"I guess we better get going." Kagome said looking up at InuYasha.

Before Kagome had time to fully pull away. InuYasha pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I really missed you Kagome." He said slowly letting her loose from his hold.

"I really missed you too InuYasha. Come on lets get some supper, I'm sure you missed your ramen noodles."

"Not half as much as I missed you Kagome. I could live without them, but not you."

"InuYasha? What's with you? I never heard you be this open before."

Taking both hands in his he declared his love to her.

"Kagome, I was a fool so long ago. I had three years to think about how damn stupid I was. I'm sorry Kagome..please forgive me for not telling you sooner. Please Kagome will you be my...my wife?"

Kagome froze.

"InuYasha!? I would love to marry you, but I ...I start a new job and college soon. We can't get married this very minute."

"I understand Kagome. But you are still my wife in my eyes."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at what he just said. All the years they were apart, she wondered if it changed his mind about his feelings for her.

"And you InuYasha, are my husband in my eyes."

Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed his lips, before pulling him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everybody here it is the next chapter for Future Life! And please let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**Chapter 2**

As Kagome and InuYasha entered the house hand in hand. The smell of Mrs. Higurashi's cooking hit InuYasha's nose right away. Kagome was more than excited to tell her mom the news. Before Kagome made it through the kitchen door she called out to her mother.

"Hey mom, we have a guest eating supper with us tonight!"

"Oh, that's wonderful dear who is it?" Kagome's mom asked turning to meet their guest.

Kagome didn't say a word, as she watched her mother turning around to face her and InuYasha. When Mrs. Higurashi saw InuYasha she was shocked to say the least. Placing a hand to her chest, she gasped!

"InuYasha! It's so good to see you again. How on earth did you make it back?"

Before answering Mrs. Higurashi's question. InuYasha looked at Kagome, giving her small smile. Then looked back up at Kagome's mom.

"I don't really know how I made it through the well Mrs. Higurashi. All I know is when I smelled Kagome's tears, I ran to the well and jumped in."

Mrs. Higurashi wiped her hands on her apron as she walked up her daughter. She then noticed for the first time InuYasha's and Kagome's joined hands. When Kagome saw her mother looking at them holding hands, she started to blush before giving her mother a smile. InuYasha was the one that broke the silence.

"I...um...hope you don't mind Mrs. Higurashi. But, I have taken Kagome as my wife. However I will wait till Kagome is ready, to properly marry her. I know she wants to finish college before there's a wedding. And I will honor her wishes."

Tears came to Kagome and her mother's eyes as they shared a mother and daughter hug.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome. I know how long you have waited for him to return."

InuYasha stood back and watched his future wife and mother in law share a personal moment. But their moment of joy was put on hold when Souta walked into the kitchen.

"InuYasha! It's great to see you again." Souta no longer was the small little boy from before. But now he was a young teenager.

"Yeah, same to you." Was all InuYasha said, his thoughts were on Kagome.

InuYasha knew Kagome missed him, but he didn't know how much she missed him. And after hearing what her mother just said, he knew for sure Kagome felt the same way as he did while they were apart for three years.

InuYasha was brought out of his happy thoughts by an unhappy voice.

"That's enough of this talk of marriage. There is no way my granddaughter is marring some half demon!"

When grandpa Higurashi spoke these words, everyone froze.

"My granddaughter deserves a man who can support her in this time period. And let me tell you something sonny things are a lot different now a days. So you can just go back to the feudal era and leave my granddaughter alone."

"Grandpa! How can you say such things to InuYasha." Exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi. "InuYasha has taken very good care of Kagome. I for one support and approve of their wishes to be together. Besides now a days, the man can stay home and care for the house. While the woman works."

Seeing the hurt in InuYasha's eyes. Mrs. Higurashi decided to put her arms around him, and said what she felt about the couple.

"InuYasha you have my blessings, there is no one out there I trust more with my daughter's life then you. Oh and please InuYasha, you can call me mom from now on."

"Thank you Mrs...I mean thanks mom, that means a lot." InuYasha said while giving her a small hug.

"As for you grandpa!" Kagome's mom said as her voice got louder.

"You will NOT disapprove of their marriage again!"

"Huh!" Was all he said. Before walking out of the kitchen.

Once grandpa left the room, Kagome ran to InuYasha hugging him tight.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, you didn't deserve that." Kagome cried as InuYasha held her just as tight.

When Kagome's mom saw the love and concern in InuYasha's eyes, as they hugged. She smiled and returned to getting supper ready.

"I'll help mom." Souta said, running to help his mom set the table. Thus leaving InuYasha and Kagome to themselves.

Running a clawed hand through her raven hair, InuYasha tried to quiet her tears.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. I'm used to it, besides. I'm not surprised he doesn't approve. Look at all the things I broke around here. Plus you know people don't approve of me to begin with. But your mother is happy for us, and approves. So don't worry too much."

Looking up into his golden eyes she gave him a smile, and wiped her tears away. "Yeah you're right, but you still didn't deserve it" she said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Time for supper!" Yelled Kagome's mom, while carrying a big pot of stew to the table. While Souta brought the pot of rice behind her.

Together the family, minus one. Ate supper and talked about random things. Kagome knew she needed to fix things between her and grandpa. After all he meant a lot to her, as did everyone in her family.

After supper Kagome told InuYasha she needed to talk to her grandpa.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, I can go with you Kagome."

"No InuYasha, I'll be okay. Just stay here and help mom clean up."

"Okay koi." InuYasha said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kagome found her grandpa working in the antique shed. Kagome knocked on the door frame first to get his attention. She noticed he was in the back of the building.

"Grandpa!" Kagome called out. But he chose to ignore her.

Kagome walked into the shed. Once she reach where her grandpa was work. She stood behind him and wait for him to notice her. But he didn't say a word to her. Kagome was beyond frustrated now.

"Grandpa, we really need to talk! I know you're not happy with me taking InuYasha as my future husband. But you need to understand that...we were born for each other."

"Huh...you tell me how some...half-breed from the feudal era was born for you, then maybe will get some where. Tell me this granddaughter, how do you expect him to support you financially?"

Balling her hands into fists, Kagome tried to keep her anger under control before speaking.

"InuYasha and I will be fine. I'm sure I can get him a job with me at the dinner. All I need to do is cover his ears, and get him to wear some modern clothes. If I can get him a job where he's in the back no one will really see him. I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs some time to learn new things."

"That stupid excuse for a man could never do that kind of work. Look at all the priceless artifacts he broke around here. His paycheck will go for all the dishes he breaks. You will be the only one supporting the both of you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Kagome. "Don't you ever call InuYasha stupid again grandpa. He may not be your idea of the man you thought I was going to marry. But he is more of a man then any I've seen in this time period."

From inside the house InuYasha heard Kagome yell.

"I really should go with her Mrs. Higur...I mean mom."

"Go InuYasha, I think she just might need some support."

In a flash InuYasha was out the door. The closer he got, the more he could pick up on what was being said. True it hurt to hear the things Kagome's grandpa said. But InuYasha couldn't help but smile, when he heard Kagome stand up for him. Once he entered the building, he started looking for Kagome. When he saw her standing in the back of the building, he could see she was angry. Slowly he approached her, before getting to close he cleared his throat.

"Um... I think...that's enough Kagome." InuYasha said placing a hand on each shoulder.

"I don't care if he approves of us Kagome, he has his opinions too. Let's just go inside the house and relax, we can deal with this another time."

Lowering her head Kagome decided it was best to let this conversation go. After all her and InuYasha would be leaving after tomorrow. She needed to start work and check in with her college.

"You're right InuYasha, let's go inside."

As they turned to leave the shed, InuYasha could feel her grandpa's cold stare on his back.

'The old man can think what he wants, but I WILL take care of Kagome no matter how hard this world is on me!' InuYasha thought to himself.

When Kagome and InuYasha returned to the house, Kagome's mom asked if they would like to watch a movie.

"I'm sorry mom, but I need to get things ready for when after tomorrow. And now that InuYasha is coming with me I need to get him some things too."

InuYasha gave Kagome a strange look before asking."And what do I need exactly?"

"Well, different clothes for one, and I'm sorry to say. But you need shoes too."

"The hell I will!" Shouted InuYasha. "I'll think about the clothes, but there's no way in hell I'm wearing shoes!"

At that moment a voice came from behind InuYasha, that made him give a small growl.

"Ha, I told you that idiot wouldn't make it here. In this time half-breed you have to wear shoes. How do you expect him to get a job, when he won't even dress properly?" Laughed grandpa.

"I'll show you old man, just watch." InuYasha said running up the stairs before Kagome.

As Kagome made her way up the stairs, she couldn't help but laugh to herself. As she thought about InuYasha.

'That InuYasha, give him a challenge and he's off.'

When Kagome entered her bedroom, she noticed InuYasha standing at her window.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she placed her arms around his waist, giving him a hug from behind.

"Yeah, just thinking Kagome, that's all."

"About what, InuYasha?"

"Us." He said turning around to face her.

"Oh InuYasha, we will be fine. I already have an apartment all set up. Of course it's not very big, but it will do while I'm in college. If everything works out the right way, we can get a bigger apartment. So we have nothing to worry about. Besides I'll feel a lot safer having you with me InuYasha."

InuYasha couldn't help but smile at Kagome as he pulled her in for a hug. Her words always seemed so reassuring.

"So what all do we need to pack for this trip?"

"Not much InuYasha, I can't take a lot on the train. So just the basic things. We can buy the other things we need, when we get to Sapporo, that's where my college is."

"Wow, that's pretty far north isn't it Kagome?"

"Yeah it is, but that's where I'm studying to become a school teacher. I have a job set up there too."

"Well then, I guess we better get me dressed for this era."

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'll go get you some things to wear tomorrow for the trip. But it's late and I'm really tired."

Pulling away from his embrace, Kagome took his hand pulling him to the bed.

"Um, Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Well you're not sleeping on the floor InuYasha. Come on there's plenty of room in my bed."

"Are you sure Kagome? I mean we're not married officially, and I don't want your mom to think I did anything."

"It's fine InuYasha, besides some day we'll be married but until then we can still share the bed, I trust you InuYasha. You can go ahead and get settled, I'm going to put on my night-clothes."

Before leaving the bedroom Kagome gave InuYasha a quick kiss. While Kagome changed her clothes. InuYasha set on the bed, he removed his hoari and his sword. Before laying down on the bed. He made sure to give Kagome plenty of room in the bed.

When Kagome came in the room she turned off the lights. When Kagome crawled into bed she laid down facing InuYasha.

"Good night InuYasha." Kagome said before they shared a good night kiss.

"Good night Kagome, my love." InuYasha said after their kiss.

When Kagome turned over. She snuggled back into InuYasha chest. Kagome smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her middle. In no time they both were sound asleep.

Even though InuYasha was sleeping soundly, Kagome was not. Kagome was having a nightmare of being chased down a dark alley. Before the man in her dreams caught her. She woke up. InuYasha felt Kagome sit straight up in bed, trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome!? What is it!?" InuYasha asked as he put his arms around her.

Kagome laid back against InuYasha's strong chest, still trying to get her breathing under control.

"It...was just...a bad dream, I'll be okay."

"Just a bad dream! Damn Kagome, the way you reacted it must have been pretty real to you."

Once Kagome relaxed she explained what her dream was about.

"It was so scary InuYasha, I dreamt that someone was chasing me, down a dark alley. And...I...I was calling out for you but."

Kagome couldn't finish what she was trying to say. The rest of the dream was too hard to finish. She only cried hard into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome." InuYasha said as he started rocking her. As he ran a hand up and down her back, he told her. "I'm here Kagome no one will hurt you EVER!"

"I know InuYasha, but... It seemed so real. They...they shot you InuYasha. That's...that's why you couldn't save me."

"Come on Kagome, you know by now that no one will ever stop me that easily." Cupping her face in his hands he brought her lips to his.

"You're my wife Kagome, and my demon blood cannot be stopped when it comes to your life. Just as my blood will protect me if my life is in danger, it also protects you now Kagome."

"I know you're strong InuYasha, and I don't doubt your strength to protect me. But it seemed so real."

Kagome's tears quickly returned at that moment.

"Come on Kagome stop the tears please. You know I hate to see you cry." InuYasha said while wiping away her tears.

"I'll try to stop InuYasha." Kagome said laying her head on his chest, while InuYasha continued to try to calm her down.

After about a minute InuYasha noticed Kagome slow breathing and looked down to see her sound asleep, in his arms.

"You'll see my love, I'll always chase the bad guys away, or in this case bad dreams." InuYasha quietly said as he laid down with Kagome in his arms. Before long he to was sound asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone here it is. The next amazing chapter to Future Life! Please review when you're done. I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks. **

**Chapter 3**

As the early morning sun came through Kagome's bedroom window, Kagome slowly started waking up. As she woke she notice how comfortable she felt. The feel of a strong-arm around her back and her head laying on InuYasha's strong chest. And then Kagome felt a kiss being placed on top of her head. How she dreamed of this moment.

"Good morning koi." InuYasha said while wrapping his other arm around Kagome. Snuggling deeper into InuYasha's chest, Kagome gave a happy sigh.

"Good morning to you too InuYasha, and thank you for helping me with that nightmare. I guess my nerves are starting to get to me."

"You nervous, please Kagome. After you fought demons for a whole year? And suffered three days in nothing but darkness? How can going to college make you so nervous now? There's nothing in this time period as dangerous as what you went through in my time."

"No, I guess you're right InuYasha. And besides, I have you by my side again." Kagome said before leaning up and giving InuYasha a quick kiss on the lips.

But InuYasha pulled her back for another kiss. As the kiss deepened, Kagome's hands had a mind of their own. As she ran her hands over his broad chest, their kiss became hungry with desire, and Kagome soon found herself straddling InuYasha's stomach. Kagome and InuYasha were so into each other, that when her mother called them for breakfast. They both stopped where they were. Looking into each others eyes. InuYasha gave Kagome a small smile.

"You know Kagome, if it's not your brother its your mother."

Kagome laughed at what he said, remembering when Souta came running into her room. Messing up what would've been a special kiss.

"I guess we better go Kagome." InuYasha said while running his hands up and down Kagome's arms.

"I...I guess we better." Kagome said looking down into his eyes. "InuYasha, I...I...how. Okay let's try this again."

InuYasha could see Kagome was having a hard time trying to say something. But he didn't know exactly what. So he tried to help by saying what he thought might be bothering her. Placing a finger on her lips to quiet her, he then spoke.

"It's okay Kagome I would've stopped before we went to far. I know you're not ready. But when you are I'll be right here. I waited three years to have you by my side, and that's all I need for now. Like you said before Kagome we'll get to that point, just not now."

Kagome was almost in tears. When did her hard-headed, big mouth, rude and sometimes extremely jealous hanyou become so loving and understanding.

"Okay where's my InuYasha? True I love this side of you, but since when are you so open, and loving?"

"I think you know Kagome. How could I not change after three years. I thought I'd never see you again. True I had Miroku, Sango, and their kids. But I didn't have you Kagome."

"Oh InuYasha! Wait did you say Miroku and Sango had kids!?"

"Yeah, the damn monk must have celebrated my return from the well after I was gone for three days. Cause the twins just turned three years old. And their son was born the day before I left."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Well Miroku did say he wanted a lot of kids, but I feel bad for Sango. If their up to three kids now."

"Yeah I know what you mean Kagome. They'll have a dozen in no time."

Kagome and InuYasha both laughed at that little joke, before heading for breakfast.

When Kagome and InuYasha entered the kitchen. They both were surprised at all the food her mother had made.

"Mom! What time did you get up?" Kagome asked looking at all the food her mother had prepared.

"Not to early dear, about five this morning maybe. Just think of this as a celebration breakfast. And don't worry Kagome, I'll do the dishes."

InuYasha wasted no time sitting down for breakfast. Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself, as she thought of InuYasha.

'Some things will never change, especially InuYasha's appetite.'

As Kagome walked over to the table, she noticed her grandpa watching her every move.

She hated the fact that her grandpa wouldn't talk sensible about her and InuYasha being together. What did it matter what time period he was from? InuYasha is the only one Kagome wanted to be with. The Higurashi family would never knew what these two had been through in just one year. And now after three years they were finally together. No one, not even Kagome's grandpa could stand in their way.

After all Kagome is just as stubborn as InuYasha sometimes. Once her mind was made up look out! Kagome didn't back down easily.

"So mom, are you still coming with me and InuYasha to the mall?" Kagome asked after finishing a bite of food.

But before her mother answered, grandpa gave a smart comment.

"You two better pick up more than clothes. Especially if you're sleeping together now."

"GRANDPA!" Yelled Mrs. Higurashi. "What did I tell you earlier?"

But grandpa didn't answer, he just continued eating and staring at Kagome and InuYasha.

"I'm sorry Kagome, don't pay any attention to your grandpa. As for going along, I think you two can do this yourselves. And besides, I think InuYasha will feel better if you two go alone."

"I guess you're right mom."

Once they finished breakfast, InuYasha and Kagome got ready to leave. While Kagome got dressed in a pair of jeans and a dressy short sleeve shirt. InuYasha put on his bandana to cover his ears and decided to leave his hoari off along with his sword. His claws were all he really needed if there was any trouble along the way.

"So InuYasha, you said Sango and Miroku are married, and have three kids. What has Shippou been doing all this time?" Kagome asked as they walked to the mall.

"Mostly studying, and bugging the hell out me."

"Oh what's he studying for InuYasha?"

"Basically how to become a bigger pain in the ass"

"InuYasha!"

"What Kagome, you asked."

"Don't make me say it InuYasha."

"Say what Kagome?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the "s" word InuYasha?"

"Okay fine Kagome, he is studying his fox magic, so he can become a full-fledged fox demon. Happy now?"

"Oh InuYasha, calm down. I wasn't going to sit you. Oh no!"

But it was too late, InuYasha had already face planted into the sidewalk. Kagome quickly kneeled down beside InuYasha.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm so sorry, here let me help you."

InuYasha didn't say a word, as Kagome took hold of his arm helping him stand. Kagome felt terrible about sitting InuYasha, she never meant to actually say the word. When InuYasha looked into her eyes he saw something he never had before.

"Kagome, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm just as bad as grandpa." Kagome said before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No you're not Kagome, don't even think like that." InuYasha said wiping her tear away and giving her a hug.

"Yes I am InuYasha, here I am telling my grandpa to stop putting you down. And look at me, letting the "s" word slip and making you get face planted into the ground ."

"Come on Kagome, you telling me to sit never bothered you like this before. Why are you getting so worked up about it now?"

"Because now...you're my future husband...I don't want to hurt you like that again."

"Please Kagome, you know better than that. Like that damn sit command could hurt me."

"Well it won't anymore." Kagome said placing her hands around the beads.

Before InuYasha had time to stop her, the beads were off his neck.

"Kagome!?" InuYasha said standing frozen in place, as he looked at the beads in her hand.

"No InuYasha, it's time to get rid of that stupid command." Kagome said placing the beads in her purse, before taking his hand and walking to their destination.

Neither said a word, till they entered the first store. Which of course was the shoe store.

"How may I help you?" Asked the store clerk.

"Well we need some shoes for my fiancé, but nothing fancy." Answered Kagome.

"Okay, if you'll just have a seat, I'll go get some for you to try on."

Once the clerk left InuYasha spoke. "Kagome, what's a free on say?"

Kagome had to giggle at how cute he said fiancé.

"No InuYasha, it's fiancé, that's what we call couples that are planning on getting married."

"Oh!" Was InuYasha only comment. At that moment the clerk had returned with a bunch of boxes.

"Here are a few different sizes and types of shoes, would you like any help?"

"Oh no, we're good. " Kagome said waving the clerk off.

"Kagome? Do I really need to wear these things? Can't I just wear sandals?"

"And tell me how that's going to look when it's raining or snowing later on this year? Just trust me InuYasha I'll find something you'll like."

After an hour of trying on shoes and trying to get InuYasha to keep his cool. Kagome found a pair of sneakers that InuYasha even approved of. Kagome decided it was best to give InuYasha a break. So when they came to the food court, she ordered two large soft pretzels, and two waters.

"Here InuYasha, lets take a break." Kagome said sitting at one of the tables.

"Yeah, sure." InuYasha said sitting down across from her.

Neither one said a word as they ate. InuYasha wanted to ask about the beads, but thought it best to wait. He wanted to tell her that those beads meant a lot to him even though he hated eating dirt, the beads still were from her. InuYasha was so deep in thought, when Kagome spoke.

"So, I guess we better get going InuYasha."

Their next stop was for pants. Which didn't take as long as the shoe store. Once InuYasha found the perfect pair of pants, and a size that didn't feel tight they were off.

The last stop was to get him a shirt. This was one task that was easy. Once they had everything they headed home.

When InuYasha and Kagome finally made it home, it was late afternoon. Kagome noticed a note laying on the kitchen table, so she picked it up and read it.

Dear Kagome, I took Souta and grandpa out shopping and we'll be home a little before supper. I figured this would help make it easy for you to pack. See you soon. Love mom.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself. 'Thanks mom, it will definitely help.' Kagome thought.

Kagome set the note back down on the table. When she felt two arms wrap around her, and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"So what did the note say Kagome?"

"Oh, just that the family wouldn't be home till late. So we might as well start packing."

Kagome tried to pull away, but InuYasha pulled her tighter against him.

"First I want to talk to you about you removing my beads. You know I didn't really want you to remove them." InuYasha nuzzled the side of Kagome's neck as he spoke.

A shiver went up her spine from his warm breath on her neck.

"InuYasha I...I...I don't want to say sit again by accident."

"It's okay Kagome, I know you don't mean too."

When Kagome turned around in his arms. He quickly captured her lips. Kagome's legs turned into jelly as they kissed, soon InuYasha found himself supporting her weight. The need for air is what finally made them stop.

"We really should start packing InuYasha. We have to leave right after breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay Kagome, I understand."

Hand in hand they headed up stairs to start packing. Packing only things that were small and of course a few outfits for Kagome. InuYasha really didn't pack anything mainly his red kimono. When InuYasha came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt. Kagome was in awe, she always loved seeing InuYasha in his robe of the fire rat. And seeing InuYasha in his new modern clothes took her breath away.

"InuYasha, you look so handsome in those new clothes.

Kagome said running up to hug him.

"You think so, I feel really weird in these clothes."

"Oh believe me InuYasha, I will definitely have to fight the girls away."

"Well they can try all they want. But you're my only true love. So they can just stay away."

Kagome laughed at his comment.

"Come on InuYasha, lets start supper. Mom and the others will be home soon."

And sure enough halfway down the stairs Kagome heard her mother call. "Kagome we're home."

When Kagome and InuYasha entered the kitchen, Kagome's mom was speechless.

"InuYasha! You look amazing."

"Souta." Mrs. Higurashi called.

Kagome didn't see what was in the bag her mom had handed to her brother. And before she had a chance to ask, her mother asked her to help set the table. When Kagome turned with the dishes in her hands. She then noticed InuYasha and Souta were gone.

"Mom, where did InuYasha and Souta go?"

"Oh Souta is probably just showing InuYasha his new video game, nothing to worry about dear."

"Oh, okay mom."

InuYasha and Souta returned both grinning as they entered the kitchen. Kagome couldn't help but wonder just what they were up to.

'This can't be good.' Kagome thought looking at her brother, then a red-faced InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay all you wonderful fans here it is the next chapter. And sis please don't try to go through the computer just to strangle grandpa.**

**Chapter 4**

As Inuyasha walked into the dinning area, he noticed Kagome looked uneasy.

'Man I hope my face isn't red.' Inuyasha thought sitting down next to Kagome.

"So, where did you and Souta go earlier?"

"Just went to his room...he...um...wanted to show me something."

"Oh, and what was it he wanted to show you?" Kagome asked giving his leg a little squeeze under the table.

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her here squeeze his leg.

"Hey...um...Kagome, can we talk about it later?"

Inuyasha could feel his face getting redder by the minute.

"Okay everyone, let's eat." Announced Kagome's mom.

Inuyasha dug in without any hesitation.

"Kagome don't you know dog's eat on the floor." Grandpa said half laughing at his own joke.

And that's when all "h". Break lose. Inuyasha's face went beat red from embarrassment, to red from anger in an instant. Slamming both hands on the table, Inuyasha came nose to nose with grandpa Higurashi.

"You know what old man your lucky we're family, because I'd lay you out now. Kagome doesn't need anymore stress than what she has now."

"Don't kid yourself half-breed. I'm not as much of a problem as you."

Inuyasha felt something pulling on his arm. When he looked back he saw Kagome half in tears. Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh and in a normal voice said something no one expected.

"Do you see that old man, at least I'm not as heartless as you. I try my hardest not to make her cry. Kagome means the world to me, and I will not let anyone even you hurt her in any way."

After saying these words Inuyasha stood and left the table.

Kagome and her mother just looked at each other, before Kagome left as well.

'Poor Inuyasha, this must be so hard on him.' Kagome thought as she walked up the stairs to her room.

When Kagome opened the door, she noticed the lights were off in her room. When Kagome flipped on the lights, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed. There he sat arms and legs crossed. Of course since he was wearing his red T-shirt. The sleeves were not long enough to stuff his hands into them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome quietly called, as she walked up to him. "Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm here for you." Unfolding his arms and legs, he reached out with both his arms inviting her in. After Kagome settled into his lap. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for standing up for use, and not killing grandpa Inuyasha. I know all this have to be hard on you."

"Feh! It's not me, it's you I'm worried about Kagome. You don't deserve to be treated this way." Inuyasha said while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm use to people rejecting, and say bad things about me. But I hate it when they do it to you Kagome. They have no right to upset you."

Kagome didn't say anything, she just rested her head on his shoulder and listened to him talk. When Inuyasha finished talking. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment, of just hearing their hearts beating.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said after a while, as she snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"I love you to Kagome, more than anything." Kagome was so happy and comfortable she didn't want to move. She knew she needed to get to bed. Tomorrow would be along day.

"Oh Inuyasha, I just hate to move from this spot."

"Then don't." Inuyasha whispered into her hair, as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Yeah but. Tomorrow is a big day, and we really should get to sleep."

Understanding Inuyasha left Kagome get off his lap. As Kagome slide off his lap, he slowly left his hand run down her arm.

"I'll wait until you get back Kagome, before laying down.

As Inuyasha waited he started looking around Kagome's room, thinking about how things would go tomorrow when they left.

'I hope Kagome is going to be okay leaving here. And I really hope her grandpa doesn't do anything to upset her again!'

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts. As Kagome walked back into the room with her night-clothes on. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her beauty. And with her wearing such a lovely light blue night-gown. He was sure his eyes were staring longer then they should have been.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her like that she started feeling a warm blush on her cheeks.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get some sleep."

As Kagome crawled into bad, she didn't notice Inuyasha taking his red shirt off, or his black jeans. When Kagome finally looked at him. She froze!

"Inuyasha!? What are you doing in your. Boxers!? And where on earth did you get them?"

"Your...um brother gave them to me earlier. Did I put them on wrong?" Inuyasha asked as his face started getting red.

"So that's what was in the bag mom gave Souta."

"Yeah, Souta said that boxers are like a different type of pants. He also gave me these, but he didn't say much about these."

When Kagome saw what Inuyasha was holding. She turned completely white. When Inuyasha saw Kagome' pale look he dropped what he holding and ran to her. However since he never finished removing his black jeans.

He tripped! Causing Inuyasha to fall face first. Right into Kagome's lap.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked placing her hand or his back.

"Yeah, these damn pants tripped me. So what are these things anyway Kagome?"

Kagome felt herself getting red-faced. As she tried to think how to explain condoms to Inuyasha. "Those were um...for...um." Kagome never felt so lost as she did now "Inuyasha do you know how I said I wasn't ready for you know that just yet. Well those little packs you have there. Are for you know...when we do have that moment. They keep me from getting pregnant."

Inuyasha was starting to understand, what Kagome was trying to say, and gave her a hug. "You don't have to say anything more, I think I get it. Souta had said a little something about them, but he stopped when he saw me turn red."

"So you know where they go!?" Kagome asked a little surprised at where this conversation was going.

"No, he never said anything like that. He just said to ask you when we were alone."

Kagome felt so embarrassed, but then thought about how crazy she was acting. Her and Inuyasha were engaged after all, and she wasn't a little girl. She was a grownup now, and on her way to college. Must girls her age already gave themselves to a man by now.

And Inuyasha wasn't naïve either. After all they almost went all the way twice in less than a two days. Especially this morning if her mother hadn't called for breakfast. She just might have left their little moment go all the way.

"Okay Inuyasha, what Sota gave you are condoms, and you use them during you know that special moment we're not ready for yet."

"Oh! Well you know Kagome. I can tell when you are fertile. After all this nose can pick up any smell. So you don't have to worry Kagome, we just don't do anything during the time your body is ready to get pregnant. Souta did say something about those things keeping you from having a baby, so I figured things out from there."

Kagome smiled at the little blush on Inuyasha's face. 'He has really changed in the three years we were apart.' Kagome thought while getting the covers ready.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm beat let's get sleep."

After Inuyasha got his feet untangled from his pants. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close to his strong chest and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. When he placed a kiss on her nose, she couldn't help but giggle. Before she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good night Inuyasha, I love you."

"Same to you my sweet Kagome."Together they fell into peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha woke early for some reason, but then he felt movement next to him. Looking over at Kagome he noticed she seemed to be sweating and even with her eyes closed she had a panicked look on her face. It was when she started calling out his name, he knew she was having that same terrifying dream.

Inuyasha hated this, he could handle fighting monster and demons with ease. But dreams were different. How could he protect Kagome from her own dreams? With no other choice but to try to wake her. He called her name trying not to scare her more than she already was at the moment.

"Kagome...Kagome...wake up. He quietly called as he brushed the back of his hand over her forehead, and down to her cheek. "Come on Kagome, you know I'll always protect you. Don't let this dream win. Fight it!" Inuyasha whispered rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek.

Slowly she opened her eyes looking straight into his golden eyes. "In...uya...sha? I...I."

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. I know it was that dream again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you woke me before...they...you know."

Inuyasha didn't need her to finish, he knew how the dream went.

"That stupid dream will never happen, I promise you Kagome. I'll always protect you with my life." Inuyasha spoke these words as he pulled Kagome tight against him.

"I know you will Inuyasha. Just like I knew you would come when the jewel had me trapped."

Neither of then said much if anything after that. They just stayed in each other's arms.

When the sun started coming through her window, Kagome decided it was time to finish packing. They needed to arrive at the train station by eight, and Kagome needed to double-check to make sure she had everything.

Nothing much happened during breakfast. Of course Kagome and her mother shared a few tears. But other than that it was a quiet breakfast. After than ate Inuyasha helped Kagome with the few pieces of luggage they had.

When Inuyasha went back up to Kagome room. He found her standing in the doorway, just staring into her bedroom.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked standing behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking of old times."

"Your mom said we need to be ready, the taxi thing will be here soon." Inuyasha told her as he pulled Kagome into his strong arms.

"Okay Inuyasha, let's say our good-byes to the family then."

Coming down the stairs Kagome started getting teary eyed, especially when she saw her mothers tears falling. Inuyasha stayed behind, letting Kagome have her private time with each family member.

When Kagome finished hugging her brother. Inuyasha quickly moved to her side, ready for any of grandpa's disapproving comments. But none came, Kagome's grandpa only gave her a hug.

"Your taxi is here Kagome."

"Okay mom." Kagome said wiping her tears away.

Together the family walked down the shrine stairs. But before Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the taxi. Something hit them on the back. Then they heard grandpa's voice.

"May my purification salts keep my granddaughter pure from this vile demon while she is away."

When Kagome heard this she turned on her heels, and came face to face with her grandpa.

"You have disgraced my husband enough grandpa. Inuyasha isn't a vile demon. From where I'm standing grandpa. You're the vile demon!"

With that said Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and got in the taxi. Waving goodbye to only her mother and Souta.

Once than were out of sight, Kagome broke down.

"I'm totally the worse." Kagome cried.

Taking her in his arms. Inuyasha held her tight as he tried to quiet her tears.

"You're not the worse Kagome. And I know you hate talking to any family member like that. But it's okay to speak how you feel Kagome."

"I guess you're right Inuyasha." Kagome said between sniffs.

Neither said anything after that, they just held each other close. As they found support in each others arms.

As the taxi got closer to the train station. Kagome noticed Inuyasha looked a little uneasy.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You look like something is bothering you."

"Its nothing Kagome."

But Kagome knew something wasn't right.

'Leave it to Inuyasha to not tell me what's bothering him.' Kagome thought as she looked at her hard-headed hanyou.

It was then the taxi driver announced that they would be at the train station in five minutes. Kagome just sighed, there was no way she could get what was bothering him out in five minutes. The train ride would be her only time. After all it was a 24 hour if not longer train ride to Sapporo. And anything could happen along the way. But Kagome hoped nothing would actually happen. She didn't know how Inuyasha would handle it if something did happen.

'Please Inuyasha, just let me handle any problems along the way.' Kagome thought to herself.

"We're here." Said the taxi driver. "Tokyo train station."

When Kagome heard the taxi driver call. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts.

Once the car stopped. Inuyasha quickly got their luggage out of the trunk. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about Inuyasha.

'No matter how many times I see him carry heavy things. I still can't believe how strong he truly is.'

"Here Inuyasha, you can sit them here till the train arrives." Giving Kagome a nod, Inuyasha set the bags down. As they waited for the train Kagome still couldn't figure out what was bothering him. And she couldn't wait until they got settled on the train to finally question him.

'Once we're in that train in our private room I'll get you to talk Inuyasha. I know how to get things out of you.' Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself. At the thought of how she would get Inuyasha to tell her what was bothering him.

After Kagome handed her and Inuyasha's train tickets to the ticket holder. They made their way to the cabin car they would be staying in while they traveled to Sapporo. After Kagome and Inuyasha found their cabin car on the train. Inuyasha tried to relax, but he just couldn't shake this weird feeling that something wasn't right.

"Inuyasha...can we talk?"

But he didn't answer her. Inuyasha only stared out the window. Walking up to him, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. Causing him to slightly jump.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...is something wrong? You seem...so far away."

"Keh, what are you talking about Kagome? I'm right here."

After a heavy sigh she answered him.

"No Inuyasha, I mean why are you just standing around thinking. I talk and it's like..you're not listening to a word I say."

"It's nothing Kagome. I'll be okay."But the tone of his voice told her differently.

"Okay then Inuyasha."

Kagome knew something was bothering him. So she decided to wait a little longer before pushing the issue. Maybe if she waited she could figure out what was bothering him. But after watching Inuyasha for what seemed like hours. She came up with nothing.

It was now late afternoon and Kagome was getting hungry. Which surprised her, after all when did Inuyasha pass up a meal?

"InuYasha, I'm...um going to go to the food car. Would you like something to eat?"

"No I'm good Kagome."

After another heavy sigh. Kagome left Inuyasha to his pity party or whatever his problem was.

'I haven't seen Inuyasha act like this since we were collecting jewel shards. I just wish he would tell me what's bothering him.' Kagome thought as she walked through the halls on the train.

Kagome couldn't believe all the food that was laid out in front of her.

"I've never seen so much food! Well not since mom made that big breakfast the other day." Kagome decided to fix Inuyasha a plate. Even if he said he was fine she knew he was hungry. But when Kagome turned she bumped into a strange-looking man.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized. Here let me help clean up this mess."

"That's okay young miss. By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome, huh. Well you seem a little young to be by yourself on a train."

"Oh no, my boyfriend is with me."

"Really!"

Before Kagome could say another word. Everything went black!


End file.
